Stranger in Strange Land
by L'ange maudit
Summary: Luna arrive à Beacon Hills avec son étrange famille. Ayant un passé difficile, elle va essayait de s'intégrer dans cette nouvelle vie. Jusqu'à ce quelques choses du passé la rattrape. Rating T, parce qu'on sait jamais... Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement. Seul Jeff Davis en a possession.
1. Chapter 1

Hello tout le monde, c'est donc ma première fanfiction. Désoler pour les fautes, je suis nul en orthographe mais l'écriture est la seule chose qui m'aide quand ça ne va pas. Alors soyez indulgent. :) C'est ma première fois que quelqu'un va lire mon histoire alors je suis bien nerveuse. Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie et vous laisse lire tranquillement le prologue.

Ils pensent vous connaître, juste en vous regardant, ils pensent pouvoir vous mettre dans une case et vous juger. Au finale ils se font une idée de qui vous êtes même si vous êtes totalement le contraire. Une fois que vous êtes mis dans leurs cases vous ne pouvez pas en sortir, sauf si vous faites comme moi, partez, déménagez, fuyez ses jugements et images que les gens on fait de vous. Malheureusement une fois que cette image vous a changé vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Je ne peux plus rien faire.

Il est six heures du matin quand j'entends une voix charmante me crier de levée mon gros cul de belle aux bois dormant. Je soupire et m'assois la tête qui va exploser. Je ne bois plus jamais. Bon, ok, ce n'est pas la première fois que je dis sa. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et soupire. La fatigue s'ajoute à la gueule de bois. Je me lève en étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête et vais dans ma salle de bain. Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude et me réveillant rapidement. Une fois propre je retourne dans ma chambre en me séchant les cheveux. J'enfile un jean délavé serré et un débardeur blanc avec une tête de tigre la gueule ouverte. Je retourne dans ma salle de bain en attachant mes cheveux en deux tresses qui tombent sur mes épaules et coiffe ma frange sur le côté de mon visage. Je maquille mes yeux bleues/vert d'un noir charbon et reste le reste de mon visage naturel.

Une fois prête, je descends les escaliers pour aller dans le salon. Je mets mes rangers et prends un chewing-gum posait sur le comptoir. J'habite dans cette maison avec trois autres personnes. Gabriel, le tuteur de trente-trois ans, Romy de vingt-deux ans et Ruby seize ans. Gabriel et Romy sont frère et sœur, ils ont décidé de s'occuper de Ruby, une orpheline à problème et moi une jeune fugueuse colérique. Ils nous ont adoptée et on prit soins de nous. Depuis trois ans maintenant. Ruby et Romy sont des sœurs pour moi et Gabriel un grand frère. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance de les rencontrés.

Je m'affale sur le canapé et fermes les eux essayant de me reposer encore un peu plus. Je dois partir au lycée avec Romy et Ruby. Gabriel lui est déjà partit travailler. Il est médecin et a une opération importante ce matin. Plusieurs médecins avant lui sont partis ou sont décédé sur place. Romy est barmaid et a trouvé du travail dans un resto/bar. Ruby et moi allons au lycée, elle a sauté une classe et se retrouve donc au même niveau que moi. Elle a toujours était douée et personnes ne voyaient bien ce côté d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne vivre avec nous. Elle a appris a s'apprécier parce qu'elle avait enfin des personnes qui lui faisait confiance et en qui elle avait confiance.

L'on a déménagé à cause des personnes et de la haine qu'ils avaient contre nous. Parce que notre famille était différente des autres. Ils ont fait de notre vie un enfer et nous ont traité de sataniste, de démon et j'en passe. Donc l'on ne retourne plus jamais dans un petit village très lié avec une haine envers les étrangers. Je sens qu'on me frappe la jambe, j'ouvre les yeux et vois Romy qui a pris mon sac à dos avec un « on y va ». Je me lève avec un soupire, je la suis jusqu'à sa voiture ou Ruby est déjà assise a la place du mort. Je monte à l'arrière et Romy s'assoit derrière le volant.

-Alors les filles, prêtent pour le premier jour ?demande Romy.

-Oui, répondis-je en même temps que Ruby.

L'on se sourit et Romy secoue la tête, elle déteste quand l'on fait sa. Ruby est blonde, ses cheveux sont courts en coupe carré, elle a les yeux gris et elle est un peu plus petite que moi, elle porte un jean noir et un t-shirt gris avec une phrase de chanson dessus. Romy as les cheveux bruns long et fait ma taille, ses yeux sont marron, elle porte un pantalon a bretelle et une chemise blanche. J'ouvre la fenêtre à l'arrière pendant que Ruby monte le son chantonnant. Je prends mon sac que Romy a pris pour les cours et en sort de la poche avant mon paquet de cigarette et en plante une entre mes lèvres. Je l'allume pour prendre une délicieuse bouffée de fumée toxique.

Ils ne sont pas contre, ils savent que ça m'aide. Quand je suis en colère je peux faire vraiment n'importe quoi, ce qui est assez effrayant. Pour les personnes qui m'entoure et moi-même. J'avoue que je m'effraie quand j'entre dans ses colères, après ça dépends pour quoi. Il faut vraiment m'énerver pour que je pète les plombs. Romy arrête la voiture devant le lycée, notre nouveau lycée... Romy se tourne dans son siège pour nous regardait toutes les deux.

-Ça va aller ?demande-t-elle.

-Je vais bien Romy, soupirais-je.

-Elle va bien, je vais bien, je la surveille, tu te rappelles ?rit Ruby. Allez on y va avant qu'elle nous face son discours.

-Bonne idée, à ce soir !m'exclamais-je.

Je descends de la voiture rapidement suivit de ma petite sœur. L'on attend que Romy s'en aille même si elle continue de s'inquiéter une fois partis. Je prends une autre bouffé de la cigarette et souffle la fumée part le nez. Je regarde les personnes qui nous regardent, Ruby s'avance dans la foule, je la suis sans rien dire. Avant de rentrer je prends une dernière bouffée et l'écrase sur le sol avec ma ranger. Je monte les escaliers à la suite de la blonde toujours silencieuse

Je prends une profonde inspiration voyant toutes ses personnes, quand il y a du monde j'ai du mal à respirer. Une main attrape la mienne, je souris a Ruby qui a remarqué mon malaise. L'on va ensemble au secrétariat pour récupérer notre emploi du temps et le numéro de nos casiers. Ruby s'occupe de tout et je reste en arrière. Elle est forte sur le point social et à l'aise, contrairement à moi. Je pense que c'est à cause de la relation que j'ai eu avec mes parents ou les personnes qui on traversait ma vie et elle ne sont pas toute bonne. J'ai du mal à faire confiance au autres, il m'a fallu trois ans pour faire confiance à ma famille et on a eu des moments difficiles.

Un papier me fait sortir de mes pensées c'est Ruby qui me tends mon emploi du temps et dessus le numéro de mon casier. L'on va à notre premier court que l'on a ensemble. Le reste de la matinée l'on ne sait pas vu, ayant des cours différents. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Ruby, les gens l'aiment bien maintenant qu'elle à confiance en elle. C'est une bonne fille et ce qui lui est arrivé, elle ne le méritait absolument pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Midi. Cantine.

Je m'assois à une table seule et branche mes écouteurs a mon téléphone et les mets dans mes oreilles, profitant de la musique. Je monte le son assez fort pour couvrir le bruit qui est autour de moi. Du bon vieux rock, rien de mieux. Ce matin j'ai était observé et analysé, je n'ai adressé la parole a personnes et personnes ne m'a adressé la parole. Et je ne m'en pleins surtout pas, c'est très bien comme sa.

j'aperçois Ruby accompagnée de deux filles, une belle rousse au air supérieur et une asiatique qui a l'air agréable que j'ai vu dans plusieurs de mes cours. Elle les salut, rayonnante et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en plantant un baisé sur ma joue. Elle enlève mes écouteurs de mes oreilles et s'assoit à cheval sur le banc pour me faire face.

-Comment était ta journée ?demande-t-elle.

-Calme. Jusqu'à maintenant, soupirais-je.

-La mienne était géniale, j'ai rencontré une bande, il y a Lydia la rousse et hyper populaire, Kira l'asiatique son père est notre professeur d'histoire, Scott le capitaine de Lacrosse, Liam qui a mon age mais lui n'a pas sauté de classe, il fait aussi partit de l'équipe de Lacrosse et il y a aussi Stiles, il fait partit de l'équipe.

-Sa t'arrive de respirer ?la taquinais-je. Tu t'es vite fait des amis.

Elle marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, je fronce les sourcils et lui donne le regard auquel elle ne peut pas mentir ou cacher quoi que ce sois. Elle fixe ses doigts qui sont posé sur le banc. Je n'aime pas quand elle n'assume pas ce qu'elle dit. Je m'attends à tout, elle a peut-être refait une connerie et ça va pas le faire du tout.

-Lydia organise une petite fête et j'ai confirmé que j'irais, avec toi...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu as dit sa ?

-Tu ne peut pas être antisocial jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !chuchote-t-elle énervée. Tu dois avoir d'autres amis que nous.

-Je n'ai pas de nouveau amis Ruby ! N'essaie pas de m'arranger des plans !

Je serre les dents et ne la regardant pas. Elle m'a mise en colère et ça ne va pas du tout. Je serre dans mon poing la bouteille d'eau que j'ai récupérée. Ruby soupire et prends ma main. Je déglutis me détestant pour réagir comme sa. Elle enlève la bouteille de ma main et la tien dans les siennes.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi ce soir, dit-elle.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon j'en parle à Gabriel.

-Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

L'on mange ensemble, mes nerfs ayant un peu descendu mais je n'aime toujours pas l'idée de devoir aller a sa fête surtout contre ma volonté. Il va falloir être social et agréable en plus de sa. Les gens m'ont obligée à changer en quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les êtres humains. Je m'attacherais plus facilement a un poisson rouge qu'à une personne. Je sais c'est triste à dire mais c'est la vérité.

-Tu dois te changer !s'exclame Ruby en disparaissant dans sa chambre.

Je soupire et m'enferme dans ma chambre. Quand elle est comme sa, j'ai envie de la tuer. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle veut, elle serrait prête à me changer elle-même et ça finirait mal, très mal. Alors je vais me changer, un t-shirt en dentelle noir et une jupe noir avec un nœud blanc autour de la taille. Je ne change pas mon maquillage et je détache mes cheveux qui ondulent maintenant à cause des tresses. J'ajoute des chaussettes et mes bottines a talent.

Une fois prête, je sors de ma chambre ou Ruby m'attend. Elle sourit et frappe dans ses mains comme une petite fille devant un nouveau jouer le jour de son anniversaire. Elle porte une robe noir avec une ceinture rose autour de la taille et des escarpins. Elle attrape ma main et me tire en bas, elle est tellement excitait pour cette foutus fête... L'on tombe sur Gabriel qui va pour monter les escaliers. Ses cheveux sont noirs et un peu long, ses yeux sont presque noirs, il a une barbe de trois jours et il a une tête de plus que moi. Il porte une chemise blanche, un jean noir et des converses blanches et noirs qu'il ne quitte jamais.

-Bonsoir, vous allez où ?demande-t-il.

-Une fête !s'exclame Ruby.

-Pas de je me bourre la gueule ni de drogues, nous prévient-il.

-Promis, dit-on en cœur moi moins excitait qu'elle en tout cas.

-Amusez-vous.

Je prends ma veste en cuir et sort rejoindre Ruby qui est déjà dans la voiture. L'on a deux voitures, deux chevrolet captiva qui est a Romy et une silverado qui est à moi. J'ai le permis c'est sûrement pour ça que Ruby veut que je vienne avec elle. Histoire d'avoir un chauffeur. Je vous ai dit que l'on est comme des sœurs et on fait ce genre de truc. Mais en conduisant je choisis la musique. Elle soupire quand la voix de Taylor Momsen s'impose dans les hauts parleurs. Ruby ne supporte plus l'entendre à cause de moi. Elle baisse le son et je soupire en roulant des yeux.

Elle m'indique le chemin et je me moque d'elle en me plaignent de ne pas pouvoir éteindre le GPS. Elle roule des yeux à son tour avec un soupire. Je baisse la vitre de mon côté et sort mon paquet de cigarettes, j'en glisse une entre mes lèvres. Je cherche mon briquet dans les poches de ma veste. Il s'allume face à moi, Ruby à penser a le prendre, je m'approche m'étant le bout de la cigarettes contre la flamme en inspirant la fumée.

-Merci, dis-je à Ruby.

-Tu devrais arrêter de fumée Luna.

-Ouais et je devrais aussi arrêter de détester les gens et enlevée tous ses foutus défauts que j'ai !m'exclamais-je comme si c'était la meilleure idée du siècle.

-Sa te changerais la vie.

-Et ça changerais la personne que je suis.

-Non, juste l'image que tu as créée.

-Je t'emmerde Ruby, t'as décidé de me faire chier aujourd'hui.

-Et je t'aime.

L'on soupire en même temps et prends une grande bouffée de cigarettes voulant ne pas m'énerver un peu plus que je ne le suis déjà. Le reste se fait silencieux à part quand Ruby chantonne même si elle affirme ne plus pouvoir l'entendre. Je tourne vers le lac où se trouve une grande maison de vacances. Il y a seulement deux voitures et une moto garée à l'avant. Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne pour voir Ruby qui m'évite du regard. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je jette la cigarette part la fenêtre.

-Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonne explication !sifflais-je.

-C'est pas vraiment une fête, mais plus une petite soirée entre amis, devant un film ou mettre de la musique et parlait tranquillement.

-Je ne t'ai jamais autant détester !

-Désoler, chuchote-t-elle.

Je me gare à côté d'une jeep bleu et coupe le moteur. Elle fait chier putain ! Je la frappe sur le bras, elle ce plein mais je descends de la voiture et claque la porte derrière moi. Elle joue avec moi, elle veut que je me fasse des amis, parce qu'apparemment l'on ne peut pas vivre sans amis, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante dans une putain de vie. Pas pour moi, ce n'est pas important, sa ne l'est plus. Alors ce soir je vais boire, parce qu'il y a intérêt a avoir de l'alcool. Elle descend de la camionnette et je la ferme à clefs. Elle me regarde surprise.

-Tu viens avec moi ?demande-t-elle.

-Ne t'attend pas à se que je sois toute gentille ok ?

-Merci Luna !

-Tu ne m'aura plus jamais, c'est la dernière fois. Tu sais que si tu recommences tu en prendras plein la gueule chérie.

L'on s'approche de l'entrée où l'on peut entendre des rires et des voix venant de l'intérieur. Ruby me sourit et me donne un coup d'épaule voulant me détendre ou me faire sourire. Ce qui ne marche pas du tout. Elle frappe à la porte et sourit encore plus contente qu'en partant. Lydia la rousse, hyper populaire, comme dit Ruby, ouvre la porte et sourit en voyant ma petite sœur. Sourire qui disparut en me voyant. Elle n'a pas fait sa, je vais vraiment finir part la tuer.

-Qui est-ce ?demande Lydia à celle que j'appelais une sœur il y a deux secondes.

-C'est ma meilleure amie Luna. Je me suis permis de l'invité.

-Bien sûr, entrée, dit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Elle s'écarte faisant de la place pour que l'on entre. Ruby m'ignore encore même si je pourrais la tuer juste en la regardant à ce point-là. Elle attrape mon bras et me tire à l'intérieur. Je soupire et me sent encore de trop. Je devrais vraiment pas être ici. L'on suit Lydia dans le salon, la bande dont m'a parlé Ruby sont là.

-Tout le monde ! Ruby est là et elle à emmener Lune...

-Luna, marmonnais-je.

-Ok, peu importe, musique et alcool.

Un garçon nous donne une bière chacune. Je bois plusieurs gorgées sous le regard désapprobateur de Ruby. Je hausse les épaules et essuie ma bouche du revers de ma main. Une bière ne suffira pas pour me détendre ce soir. La cigarette de toute à l'heure ne m'a pas assez relaxé et sa c'est rajouter avec ma venue pas du tout attendu.

-Vous n'avez pas du whisky ?demandais-je.

-Euh non, désoler, s'excuse le garçon.

-Scott, je te présente Luna, tu sais je t'ai parlé d'elle ce matin, dit Ruby essayant de rattraper les choses.

-Oui, content de te rencontrer, dit poliment Scott.

Je hoche la tête et bois une grande gorgée se qui rends Ruby gênée. Scott s'en va et Ruby soupire. Je l'avais prévenue avant de rentrer. Elle m'a menti, elle croyait vraiment que j'allais bien le prendre ? C'est une blague si c'est le cas. Elle me présente à tout le monde et la gêne est bien présente. Lydia mets enfin de la musique, et bien il est temps de prendre une deuxième bière.

Maintenant c'est la quatrième bière que j'ai bue, l'alcool coule dans mes veines. Je suis seule dans une salle a dansé au milieu de la pièce. Bougeant mes hanches, mes mains dans mes cheveux et dans les airs les yeux fermaient. Je les ouvre finalement en me sentant observé. J'aperçois Stiles à la porte qui fait tomber une bouteille d'eau sur le sol qu'il avait dans les mains. Il rougit et la ramasse rapidement presque en trébuchant sur ses pieds. Je continue de dansé tout en le regardant.

-Je... Ruby m'a demandé de... t'apportais sa...

-De l'eau ?demandais-je.

-Oui.

Je m'arrête de danser et m'approche de lui. Il est rouge et bégaie quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Trop mignon. Je prends la bouteille de ses mains en m'approchant de son visage. Je l'embrasse lentement sur la joue le faisant devenir encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur en souriant. Je suis plutôt dragueuse quand je suis saoul.

-Merci Stiles, chuchotais-je.

-De... de rien. Euh... Tu danses bien.

-Et tu es adorable.

-Moi ? Adorable ?

-Oui toi, je laisse la bouteille sur le sol et enroule mes bras autour de lui, danse avec moi, dis-je.

-O...Ok.

Il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille à une hauteur respectable pas comme certain autre garçon infecte. Je regarde son visage pâle, couvert de grain de beautés, un nez légèrement relevé, des lèvres fines et des yeux marron chaleureux. Je m'approche un peu plus contre lui et pose mon menton sur son épaule. Je l'entends déglutir difficilement.

-Tu sens bon, chuchote-t-il.

-Toi aussi, Stiles. Parles moi de toi.

-Euh... j'ai dix-sept ans, j'ai toujours vécu à Beacon Hills, mon père est le chérif de la ville et... c'est tout.

-Où est ta mère ?

-Elle est morte. Parles moi de toi, dit-il mal à l'aise.

-J'ai dix-sept ans aussi, je suis née à Chicago et y est vécu jusqu'à ce que je décide de partir de la maison à mes treize ans. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue, un an après j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'as sauvé la vie et m'as adopté.

-Tu pourrais faire de ta vie un film.

-Tu as raison, je pourrais mais je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir m'afficher.

-J'aime bien la fille que j'ai dans les bras, elle a l'air sincère.

Je ne réponds pas et l'on continue à danser en silence. Mine de rien sa fait du bien d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que les gens que je vois comme ma famille ou d'un inconnue sans innocence. Il prend un peu plus de confiance et caresse mon dos, je ferme les yeux me laissant aller. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde rapplique donc on se sépare. Je ramasse la bouteille d'eau et en prends quelques gorgées. Ruby s'approche de moi et me tends la main. Je la regarde confuse me demandant ce qu'elle veut.

-Les clefs, on rentre, je nous ramène, explique-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas le permis, dis-je.

-Je sais conduire et tu es saoul. T'avais promis à Gabriel.

-Tu m'as menti, j'ai menti, on se ressemble tellement finalement.

-Sa ne change rien, je conduis et tu me laisses faire.

-Ok, mais je ne suis pas responsable.

-Parfait.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ou bonjour tout le monde. Un grand merci aux deux followers : Aglae Smoak et Ferdinant1234 et le favoris : Teen Wolf Girls Lauras.

Ce chapitre est court, j'aimerais en faire des plus longs mais faute de temps c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire à cause des cours. Profiter de la lecture et une petite Review me ferrait vachement plaisirs. :)

[Lendemain matin]

Ma tête... merde... encore. C'est une blague, j'avais dit que je n'allais pas boire. Je ne me souviens même pas d'être rentrée, après avoir dansée/parlée avec Stiles c'est le trou noir. Fait chier, maintenant j'ai mal au crâne, sa fait trois jours que je me lève avec la gueule de bois. Si Gabriel le sait, il va me sermonner pendant des heures sur les méfaits de l'alcool et de tous les produits toxiques. Je sais qu'il a raison mais sa ne marche pas sur moi. Même après l''avoir entendu plus d'une trentaine de fois depuis trois ans.

Je dois aller au lycée et je dois avoir l'air d'être défoncé. Direction douche froide et vite avant que je ne me rendorme dans ses draps tellement agréable et je ne parle pas du matelas... Je me lève et vais sous la douche l'eau froide me réveillant assez rapidement. Une fois fini je me sèche et enfile un jean délavé et mon débardeur préféré, Loki de Tom Hiddleston. Laisse mes cheveux lâcher et maquille mes yeux comme d'habitude.

Je descends les escaliers et rejoint Gabriel qui est assis à la table du salon. Je m'assois face de lui et laisse tomber ma tête sur mes bras qui son croisé sur la table. Je l'entends se levée et des bruits de verres jusqu'au son familier d'un cachet effervescent à côté de mon oreille droite. Je lève les yeux vers lui qui me regarde les bras croisaient et me fixaient. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire merci et prends le verre, regardant les bulles allaient à la surface.

-Donc tu as bu plus que ce que tu ne devais, pourquoi ?

-Ruby, elle m'a menti, plus d'une fois, ça m'a mis en colère.

-Tu t'es donc tourné vers l'alcool.

-Oui, avouais-je.

-Et c'est la faute à Ruby ?

-Tu as tout compris.

-Elle vous a ramené, tu étais inconsciente, j'ai du te portée jusqu'à ta chambre.

-Je n'étais pas responsable à ce moment.

-Je sais, malheureusement. Bois et va en cours.

Je hoche la tête honteuse de l'avoir déçu encore une fois et bois cul sec le médicament au goût affreux. Je frissonne et gémis, ce qui fait rire Gabriel. Je secoue la tête mais ne dit rien, il ne m'a pas engueulé alors je ne vais pas le chercher. Il se lève et fait le tour de la table m'embrasse sur le front et me décoiffe. Je crie voulant protéger mes cheveux et il éclate de rire. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec mes parents ni même personne avant lui. Les enfants voyent leurs parents comme des super-héros indestructibles, et bien c'est comme ça que je vois Gabriel.

-Passe une bonne journée gamine, rit-il.

-Toi aussi Gab.

Ce matin c'est moi qui nous emmène au lycée, Romy à besoin de dormir surtout quand elle rentre à trois heures du matin si ce n'est plus. Elle tenait à nous emmener le premier jour pour se rassurais. Elle est si protectrice avec nous, c'est une bonne chose mais pas tout le temps. Je n'adresse pas la parole a Romy qui ne fait que de parler de tout et de rien pour combler le vide. Je fume juste ma cigarette et ne l'écoute pas me concentrant sur la musique qui sort des enceintes. Quand l'on arrive elle m'embrasse sur la joue et disparaît pour sa première heure. Je fais la même chose mais avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

[Midi]

Je suis assise seule à une table, plantée dans un bouquin. Au moment le plus intense quelqu'un vient s'asseoir face à moi. Je perds ma ligne et lève les yeux en colère. On ne me coupe pas au beau milieu d'une lecture de Game of Thrones. Sauf si cette personne est suicidaire. Puis je reste étonner en voyant Stiles et ses joues rouges. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant la blague ou s'il ne sait pas tromper de table. Sa bande est assise avec Ruby à la même table qu'hier. Personne ne nous observe en se moquant. Mais rien, il y a juste lui et moi assit à la même table. Je jette un œil à ma page et ferme le livre le posant sur la table à côté de mon plateau.

-Que veux-tu, Stiles ?demandais-je.

-Manger avec toi.

-Tu ne sais pas argumenter parce que sa ne me suffit pas.

-Désoler, j'ai vu que tu étais seule et que tu ne mangeais pas, Ruby m'a dit que tu ne lui avais pas adressé la parole, alors j'ai décidé de venir manger avec toi, débite-t-il rapidement.

-Tu sais que j'étais saoul hier, que tu t'es fait des idées sur ce qui c'est passé hier.

-Quoi ? Que tu avais besoin d'affection ?

-Va te faire foutre, sifflais-je.

-Je n'en parlerais à personne promit, me taquine-t-il.

-Tu ne compte pas partir ?

-Non.

-Tu fais chier.

-Je sais.

Il enfonce une frite dans sa bouche, puis une autre, et les enchaînes très vite. Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant faire, hésitant entre rire ou être dégoutté. Eh bien c'est assez impressionnant, le nombre impressionnant qu'il peut entrer de frite dans sa bouche et à la vitesse ou il peut les avaler. Je m'approche de lui au-dessus de la table comme si j'allais lui dire un secret.

-Tu sais que personne ne va te les voler et elles ne vont pas disparaître, chuchotais-je en plissant les yeux.

Il me regarde la bouche pleine, les joues gonflées part la nourriture, ce qui le fait ressemblait à un écureuil ayant fait des réserves. Il avale lentement ce qui me fait sourire malgré moi. Il devient rouge et baisse ses yeux sur ses mains qui sont croisé sur la table.

-Désoler, marmonne-t-il.

-Ça va, si tu es nerveux, retourne avec tes amis, sa ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec eux.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je suis bien toute seule.

-Je sais, ça se voit. Tu trouves vraiment impossible que quelqu'un veuille passer du temps avec toi ?

-Personne ne veut passer du temps avec moi. La preuve, regarde Ruby elle est avec tes amis, dis-je en la montrant d'un signe de tête.

-Ben moi j'en ai envie.

-D'accord, j'abandonne, fais ce que tu veux.

-C'est ce que je compte faire, sourit-il.

-Mais d'où te viens cette soudaine confiance ?

Il hoche les épaules et recommence à manger, mais rentre moins de fritte dans sa bouche cette fois. Il fait un signe de tête vers mon assiette, je roule des yeux et me mets à manger aussi. Ce qui fait apparaître un sourire idiot sur son visage enfantin. Je secoue la tête, je me demande pourquoi est ce que je mérite autant d'attention. C'est étrange, personnes ne réagis comme sa quand ils me connaissent, ils préfèrent fuir et m'ignoraient. Mais c'est complètement l'inverse avec Stiles qui à l'air de vouloir passer du temps avec moi.

L'on a mangé en silence, un silence confortable pour moi, Stiles l'a respecté mais avait l'air assez nerveux faisant sauter sa jambe, ce qui est assez énervant. À la fin du repas, il décide de m'accompagner à mon cours. L'on s'arrête devant la porte et il me regarde se frottant la nuque. Je lève un sourcil me demandant ce qu'il veut encore une fois. Il est devant la porte, je ne peux pas le contourner et aller dans la salle.

-Tu... Tu veux venir chez moi après les cours, je pourrais t'aider pour tes devoirs, débite-t-il après avoir bégayé.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs.

-Je... j'en ai besoin.

-Étrangement je ne te crois pas.

-Si pour le... l'algèbre, je suis vraiment nul et je ne comprends rien.

-Si je dis non tu vas continuer à me supplier et je ne pourrais pas aller en cours, alors d'accord.

-Yeah ! À ce soir !cria-t-il en s'en allant dans le couloir.

Je soupire et secoue la tête, il a vraiment décider de faire de ma vie un foutus calvaire. Il faut juste rester zen et ne pas vouloir tuer se foutus garçon, adorable. Je viens de dire quoi là ? Adorable ? Je dois avoir de la fièvre non ? Je dois sûrement couvrir un truc, je ne suis certainement pas dans mon état naturel.

[Fin des cours]

La journée c'est donc à peu près bien passé, si on ne tient pas en compte le fait que Stiles a été tout le temps sur mon chemin. À chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion à l'interclasse il est passé me voir. Ruby est venue me voir de temps en temps sinon elle à passer la journée avec Lydia et Kira. Elle est très proche de se groupe et elle est elle-même c'est une bonne chose.

Ruby était une orpheline, sa mère l'a abandonné à la naissance devant l'orphelinat. Pour compenser le manque d'affection et de l'absence d'une famille, elle s'est concentré sur ses études. Elle une adolescente surdouée, elle avait sauté deux classes, elle s'est donc retrouver avec des élèves avec deux ans de plus qu'elle. Tout se passer bien en début d'année, malgré sa maturité, les enfants de sa classe l'on repoussait. Alors elle a voulu intégrer un groupe et lui on proposait un rite de passage. Volez de l'alcool dans un magasin, puis autre chose, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit fait arrêter.

C'est là qu'elle a rencontré Romy. Non, elle ne travaillait pas là-bas, elle venait pour raconter son expérience et empêcher les gamins de faire les même erreurs qu'elle. Sauf qu'elle a gardé contact avec Ruby et elle s'est attacher à elle. Puis Gabriel l'a rencontré et ils ont décidé de sauver une âme perdu. Ils ont réussi puis ils m'ont sauvé aussi un peu après. Ce sont des sortes d'anges gardiens.

Je m'appuie contre le mur et m'allume une cigarette qui est tellement bonne après quelques heures je commençais à être en manque. Je passe une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Le supplice pour moi que va être le lycée c'est de porter ce foutu sac toute la journée, mon dos commence franchement mal maintenant. Stiles arrive de je ne sais où et prends mon sac s'en allant. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et me mets à le suivre. Il a déjà la porte ouverte et attends que je monte à l'intérieure. Je soupire et monte. Il ferme la porte et j'ouvre la fenêtre pour éviter de faire un aquarium avec ma cigarette et ma fumée. Il saute derrière le volant et jette les sacs à l'arrière sur la banquette.

J'aperçois Ruby me regardait partir dans la jeep de Stiles. Elle eut l'air choquer de me voir avec quelqu'un et sûrement parce que je ne suis plus là pour la ramener chez elle. Je regarde Stiles qui est en train de tambouriner des doigts nerveusement sur le volant. Ce garçon est une vrai boule de nervosité. Ça serrait bien qu'il déstresse un peu. Il me donnerait moins envie de le frapper. Je me demande comment va se passer la soirée et si ce garçon à vraiment des problèmes en algèbre. Je parie le contraire.


End file.
